The invention relates to a method for synchronized channelling of piece goods onto a respective receptacle of a sorting conveyor, the sorting conveyor comprising conveying units with in each case at least one receptacle for a piece good, which at a pre-determined conveying speed run past a synchronization conveyor system, and the synchronization conveyor system having two conveyors, i.e. a synchronization conveyor and a channelling conveyor adjoining the synchronization conveyor, and means for detecting a piece good to be channelled on the synchronization conveyor system, as well as a sorting device with a sorting conveyor and a synchronization conveyor system for carrying out the method.
With regard to mostly automated channelling of piece goods onto a sorting conveyor, which is provided with moved conveying units and load take-up means as for instance tilt-trays or cross-belts, occasionally in the case of piece goods, which can be shaped in the most varied of ways, a disturbance may occur, a piece good being for example unexpectedly re-detected by the sensing device or having a disadvantageous and/or incorrect position or orientation, from which it cannot be reliably channelled. In such cases either manual intervention is necessary or however the channelling movement of the piece good must be reversed, in order either to remove the piece good completely from the channelling operation or however to begin the channelling operation once again with the piece good in a correct position.
WO2015/052144 A1 discloses a system wherein an unstable piece good or one starting to roll undesirably is removed from the channelling operation by reverse movement of a feed conveyor.
DE 602 04 128 T2 discloses a method for synchronized channelling of piece goods, wherein an incorrect position of a piece good is recognized by light beams and in such a case the synchronization conveyor and channelling conveyor are stopped and reversed, until beyond a start detection cell, the reverse movement being maintained for a pre-determined period. Whenever a specific start position of the piece good is to be reached, such an approach presupposes that the reverse movement takes place at a very specific speed, so that the operation during a pre-determined period leads to a pre-determined route. This cannot always be ensured. In addition the known approach presupposes the arrangement and scanning of a light beam at a very specific position.